warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Marines
The Space Marines, also known as the Adeptus Astartes, are human beings altered by a combination of intensive gene therapy, surgical modifications, and hypnotic indoctrination. Space Marines are divided into Chapters, with approximately 1,000 members each when the Chapter is at full strength. The Chaos Space Marines have more marines, as they are divided into Legions, not Chapters. Each Space Marine Chapter is divided into ten Companies, each composed of about 100 members. The Space Marines are humanity's finest warriors; super-elite troops who only participate in the most important engagements. Space Marine Induction, Genetic Modification, and Biology Gene-seed The Gene-seed of an Adeptus Astartes Space Marine is the foreign genetic material responsible for most of his physical changes. The gene-seed was cultivated from the DNA of the Emperor's 20 sons (that specific son becoming the Primarch for the chapter), and is a rare and precious resource for the Space Marines. The technology to create new gene-seed has been lost, therefore it must be passed down from dying warriors. It is the essence of the Chapter and with it carries each Marine's characteristics; mental, physical, spiritual, martial, and fraternal. Gene-seed is vulnerable to degradation, which can manifest in various ways, such as the flaws in the Blood Angels' gene-seed (specifically the Black Rage and Red Thirst), the 'Curse of the Wulfen' for the Space Wolves or the increasing rate of mutation within the Soul Drinkers Chapter. Induction Different Space Marine Chapters have different ways of inducting recruits. Most are drawn from the Chapter's home world. This is often a Death world or a Feral World, due to the hardiness of the human populations found on these planets. This ensures only the toughest of candidates are available, as survival on a Death world is a tooth and nail struggle. Only a small percentage of them may be recruited, given the specifications of recruitment. Even after recruitment, some recruits may not survive the initial rigors of training and treatment one must undergo to become a full-fledged Brother-Marine. First and foremost, a potential recruit must be male, as the gene-seed and zygote are synchronized to male hormones. The three following requirements also apply: #Recruits must be adolescents or very young adults, as the implants must be able to coordinate with natural growth hormones to stimulate various physiological features of a Space Marine. In specific terms, the recruit must be about 10-16 Earth standard years. #Much like a blood transfusion, there must be compatibility between the recruit and the implants; otherwise organ failure may result, causing the recruit to die or simply degenerate into a state of madness. #The mental state of a potential Marine must also be susceptible to the various training and psycho-conditioning regimes of the Chapter, and cannot be tainted by the Powers of Chaos. These three main criteria bar all except a minuscule percentage of people within the Imperium of Man from becoming Space Marines. If all tests prove successful, the potential marine becomes a [(Warhammer 40,000)|Neophyte or scout, depending on the chapters organization. At this stage implantation, psycho-conditioning, and physical training begin. Each step in this stage has its own dangers, ensuring that only the truly worthy become Space Marines. After several years of training, conditioning, and surgeries the Neophyte becomes a Space Marine, undertakes his Rites of Fire, and joins the other Brother-Marines in the ranks. Implantation Nineteen organs are implanted in a Neophyte to further bolster his combat and survival ability should he live to become a Brother-Marine. Each implant has a high margin of catastrophic failure and so only a small number of Neophytes live to become Initiates. Many chapters have lost the knowledge needed to create some of these implants, and therefore, simply don't have them. The exceptions to this are the Black Carapace and the Progenoid Glands, without which, a chapter would die out fairly quickly. #Secondary Heart - This is the first and least difficult implant to install. The Secondary Heart increases blood supply and pumping capacity and is capable of taking over entirely should the primary heart fail. #Ossmudula - This implant strengthens the skeleton of a Space Marine by inducing the bones to absorb a ceramic-based substance administered in a Marine's diet. Within two years after the surgery, the Marine's skeleton will be larger and exponentially stronger; and the rib cage will be fused into a solid bone plate. #Biscopea - Implanted into the chest cavity, this implant massively bolsters muscle development and density throughout the Marine's body. This is commonly implanted at the same time as the Ossmodula. #Haemastamen - Implanted into a main blood vessel, the Haemastamen alters the Marine's blood composition to carry oxygen and nutrients more efficiently. #Larraman's Organ - This organ manufactures Larraman Cells. These serve the purpose of platelets, but act faster and more effectively. When a Marine is wounded, Larraman Cells are released, attached to leukocytes. At the site of the injury, they form scar tissue in a matter of seconds, effectively preventing massive blood loss and infection. #Catalepsean Node - Implanted into the back of the brain, this implant allows a marine to not sleep, instead entering a four-hour, almost comatose trance where they "recharge". It also allows the resting of half the brain while the other remains alert, thus removing the need for total sleep. The longest known record of any space marine going without rest while on active combat duty is 319 hours by a member of the Crimson Fists. #Preomnor - The Preomnor is a decontamination chamber inside the chest cavity. It chemically analyzes ingested materials and neutralizes toxins. The Preomnor enables the Marine to eat normally inedible substances and resist poisons. #Omophagea - Implanted into the spinal cord, this organ is designed to absorb information and DNA related to experience or memory. This enables the Marine to gain information, in a survival or tactical sense, simply by eating an animal indigenous to an alien world. #Multi-lung - The multi-lung is a third lung, able to absorb oxygen from environments poor in oxygen. Breathing is accomplished through a sphincter in the trachea, allowing all three lungs to be used at full capacity. In toxic environments, a similar muscle closes off the normal lungs, thus oxygen is absorbed exclusively by the multi-lung which filters out poisonous elements. #Occulobe - Essentially, this organ enhances a Marine's eyesight, granting him exceptional vision and the ability to see normally in low-light environment. #Lyman's Ear - This implant renders a Marine immune to dizziness and nausea(see Cochlea), and enables a Marine to consciously filter out "white noise". #Sus-an Membrane - This implant allows a Marine to enter a catatonic or "suspended animation" state. It can allow a mortally wounded Space Marine to survive his injuries, and bring the metabolism to a standstill. The longest recorded period of this state was with Brother Silas Err of the Dark Angels for 567 years. #Melanochrome - Linked to pigment cells in skin, this allows the Marine's skin to shield him from dangerous levels of radiation. #Oolitic Kidney - This organ works in conjunction with the Preomnor, filtering blood to remove toxins. #Neuroglottis - This organ allows a Marine to assess a wide variety of things simply by taste. From poisons to chemicals to animals, a Marine can even track his quarry by taste alone. #Mucranoid - Altering sweat glands, this organ causes the secretion an oily substance that coats the skin when neccessary, protecting it from extreme temperatures and to some extent, vacuum environments. #Betcher's Gland - Implanted into multiple locations inside a Marine's mouth, these glands transform a Marine's saliva into corrosive, blinding acid when triggered. #Progenoid Glands - Implanted into both the neck and chest cavity, these serve to collect and cultivate the gene-seed from a Space Marine's body, and to safeguard it for the continuity of a Chapter. The neck gland is removed upon 5 years, and the chest gland upon 10 years; both are then used to create new Space Marines. #The Black Carapace - The last and possibly most important of all implants, this neuroreactive material is implanted directly under the skin in the chest area. Invasive fiber bundles then grow inward and interlink with the Marine's own nervous system. Points pre-cut into the Carapace are effectively connection points, allowing a Marine to directly interface with his Power Armor. Weapons As the most elite fighting organizations of the Imperium, Space Marine Chapters are equipped with some of the best weapons the Imperium has. Boltguns The standard weapon of the Space Marines is the boltgun, most commonly just known as a Bolter. A bolter is a heavy gun that fires rocket-propelled rounds with mass-reactive explosive payloads. Bolters are made in both pistol and rifle form, as well as the machinegun-like heavy bolter. Storm Bolter''s are double-barreled boltguns used as weapons by Terminators and leaders in the field, as well as sometimes mounted on the pintle of Imperial Tanks. A standard bolt pistol is capable of housing around 30-40 rounds each round weighing 0.8kg and with a diameter of .75 calibre which is 19.05mm (Warhammer 40k Space Marines Codex). The bolter is capable of storing 40-50 round which is a disadvantage to the Space Marine because he would need to reload more often (depending, of course, how conservative and accurate he is with his gun). The model of bolter currently in use is designated the Model .998, compatible with an M40 targeting system. It is fited with a Godwyn pattern ammo counter and a Sinister/Dexter locking mechanism that accepts the standard sickle magazine (Games Workshop website). The Model .998 fires in 4-round bursts (Space Marine Codex). Many variants of the Model .998 also exist, including versions fitted with grenade launchers, silencers, bayonets and ones that accept ammo from box and drum magazines as well as ammunition belts. Assault Cannons Assault cannons are gatling type heavy weapons most commonly mounted on vehicles, Dreadnoughts or carried by Space Marines equiped with Terminator armour due to their weight and sheer power. The assault cannon utilises a solid slug for reduced weight and size to increase ammunition capacity. A short to medium range weapon, what it lacks in range it more than makes up for in sheer destructive capacity, capable of shredding squads of infantry and light vehicles in seconds. Flamers Flamers use flammable adhesive gel fuels that spread in a wide area for maximum effect. They come in three forms; one-handed, two-handed and heavy flamers. Lascannons Unlike the Imperial Guard, the Space Marines don't make much use of laser weapons. The major exception to that rule is the lascannon, a high-power laser weapon capable of melting holes in thick armour with a single shot. A Space Marine generally carries this weapon into battle, in contrast to the Imperial Guard who deploy it in defensive positions. Plasma Weapons The Space Marines make good use of the Imperium's unstable plasma weapons, in both pistol and rifle form. Heavy plasma cannons are also widely used, particularly by the Dark Angels Chapter. The Imperium's plasma weapons have poor cooling, and build up dangerous levels of heat with continuous operation. Missile Launchers Rocket launchers have a capacity to fire two types of missiles: Krak and Frag. Krak missiles are useful for punching through vehicles, such as tanks, with a heavy charge that literally cracks apart armor plating. Frag rockets have fragmentation casings that blast out dangerous shrapnel upon impact and can thus take out multiple lightly armored units. Force Weapons These powerful weapons are used by Librarians. They channel their Psyker Energies and emotions into the weapon for unimaginable devastation. Force weapons ranged from the Force Axe to the Force Swords that only high Librarians tend to use; another common librarian weapon is the Force Staff. Armour Carapace Armour This type of armour is rare among Space Marines, often only worn by Scouts. Given that their Black Carapace has yet to mature, in order to allow them to interface with their power armour, they are instead allowed to wear a carbon-titanium composite, which is still capable of stopping the majority of small-arms fire. It is also said that, in times of relative peace, full Battle Brothers may take to wearing Carapace Armour during off-duty periods. Power Armour Possibly the most prominent feature of the Space Marines is their armor which is a synthesis of many technologies that pre-date even the Age of Strife. The suit is comprised of multiple custom crafted ceramite plates with armored fiber bundles and servos that replicate the wearer's movements and enhances a Space Marine's already superhuman strength, as well as allows them to easily withstand brutal attacks that would rip a normal human apart. The armor itself can also act as a self-containing environment for the suit's owner, protecting the space marine from anything including the darkness of deep space and the most toxic environments the universe can provide. The armor interacts with the space marine through the sacred Black Carapace, a subcutaneous membrane that allows the marine's internal organs to interface directly with the suit of power armor, making the armor in essence an extension of the wearer's body. The most current armor model is the MkVll or Imperator model and remains the most mainstream suit of armor in use. What few know is that each space marines armor is so specific to its wearer that it can not be worn by 2 different marines, so precious is his armor that each space marine swears solemn oaths to honor and maintain its spirit. Terminator Armour Tactical Dreadnought ("Terminator") Armor was originally developed for working in a zero gravity environment. It is composed of a ceramite plasteel alloy as an exoskeleton with servo assisted interfaces with the users own neurological and muscular systems to enhance movement. It is the heaviest personal armor in any Imperial arsenal, able to withstand tremendous punishment, and serves as a solid heavy-weapons platform in open-field combat. The First Company of each Space Marine Chapter uses Terminator armor extensively, and only those Marines who earn the ''Crux Terminatus are permitted to wear it. Vehicles The Adeptus Astartes have access to some of the most powerful and rarest vehicles in the Imperium. They are all treated as holy relics, and lovingly maintained by the Chapter's Techpriests. Many vehicles are ancient STC design templates, barely understood by the current Adeptus Mechanicus. Dreadnought The greatest of Marines who fall in battle with grievous and often life threatening wounds are placed into a dreadnought that allows the pilot to live through a sophisticated array of life support machines. The pilot of the dreadnought is hooked straight into the dreadnought to preserve him and allows the Marine to control the dreadnought as if it were his own body. It is a great honor to be deemed worthy enough to enter a dreadnought and keep fighting in the Emperor's name for many more millennia. Some marines that have been placed in the great dreadnoughts have been around dating back to when the Emperor himself still walked among his people. When the dreadnoughts are not needed by the chapter, they are placed back into the chapter's chapel to sleep away the centuries until they are needed once more. Rhino A fast troop transport, a Rhino can hold up to ten Space Marines. The chassis of the Rhino is very versatile, and serves as the basis for other Space Marine vehicles. The Rhino can have pintle-mounted weapons. Razorback A Razorback is a variant of the Rhino chassis that sacrifices some troop capacity for additional firepower. Razorbacks are mounted with twin-linked heavy bolters or lascannons on a single turret on the chassis, and are excellent for adding firepower to smaller squads. Predator The Predator is heavily-armored Rhino variant that is used as a light tank, offering no space for transport. Armed with either an autocannon or twin-linked lascannons, it can also have heavy bolters or lascannons mounted on side mountings. Whirlwind Being a mobile force, the Space Marines have little need for artillery. However, when it is called for, they can utilize the Whirlwind, which is another Rhino variant armed with a long-range missile pod, and can bombard enemy positions in preparation for attack. Vindicator When attacking fortified positions, Space Marines use the Vindicator, which fills nearly the entire Rhino chassis with the massive, snub-nosed Demolisher Cannon, capable of blasting through the thickest walls. This weapon has proven so effective that the Iron Warriors Traitor Legion makes it a point to scavenge these for their own use whenever possible. Land Speeder Incredibly fast, the double-seat Land Speeder ground-effect vehicle is used to attack enemy fortifications and heavy weapons from the air. Although it is well-armed it has little armor and relies on speed and rapid strikes for protection. Variants include the Tornado, the Typhoon, and the Tempest. Land Raider The Land Raider is one of the most powerful tanks at the Imperium's disposal. It can transport troops into battle, carries enough weapons to blast its way though nearly any defense, and has armor thick enough to withstand massive amounts of fire. The Normal Land Raider pattern is called the Phobos. It carries a hull-mounted, twin-linked heavy bolter able to turn light infantry into sludge. It also carries two twin-linked "Godhammer" pattern Lascannons in its two side sponsons, making the Land Raider an extremely formidable foe for armored vehicles, able to stand up for itself in any fight against any other vehicle, and come out victorious almost all of the time. Land Raiders are also equipped with a Machine Spirit, an Artificial Intelligence crafted by the Adeptus Mechanicus. The Machine Spirit is smart enough to move the tank and fight even without a crew. It enables the tank to move even when the crew has been stunned, and is able to operate one weapon of the player's choice, to shoot at a target. However, the artificial intelligence of the machine spirit is nothing compared to the battle-hardened Space Marine crew of the Land Raider, and as a result, accuracy suffers considerably. Land Raiders were once used by all branches of the Imperium's armed forces, but after the Horus Heresy, their use was restricted to the Space Marines and the Inquisition. The popularity of this mighty war engine was so great, that a whole Forge World, Anvilus 9, was entirely turned over to Land Raider production. But, at the beginning of the Horus Heresy, Anvilus 9 was overrun by renegade techpriests. Other Forge Worlds of the Imperium also ceased to function, either suffering the same fate as Anvilus 9, or detached itself from the side of the Emperor, leaving only a small number of loyalist Forge Worlds behind, and Land Raider production suddenly slowed to a trickle. With Horus' forces threatening to overrun Terra, the planet where the Emperor is stationed, the Emperor decreed that all Land Raiders still at the loyalist side were to be reformed for exclusive use by the Space Marines, who were at the forefront of the fighting. Once the Horus Heresy has been crushed with the sacrifice of the Emperor, the decree of exclusive use remained in place, even after the ascension of the Emperor to the Golden Throne, as none dared to revoke His most holy commandments. Thus, the decree remained in place for the last ten thousand years. Land Raider Crusader The Land Raider Crusader is nearly identical to the standard Land Raider, but is armed to provide short-ranged, anti-infantry support. The Crusader was originally developed by the Black Templars Chapter, but was eventually authorized for use by other Chapters (who, it should be noted, had already been using them for some time beforehand). The Land Raider Crusader is armed with a hull-mounted twin-linked Assault Cannon turret, and sponson-mounted Hurricane Bolters (essentially six bolters linked together). It is also equipped with a Multi-Melta to burn through armored walls, and its front is studded with fragmentation launchers to assist the troops disembarking from its front ramp. Space Marine Chapters First Founding The Space Marines were originally divided into 20 vast Legions, each Legion being based on genetic material from one of the original Primarchs. When the Primarchs were rediscovered during the Great Crusade, they became leader of the Legion based on them. During the Horus Heresy half of the Legions turned traitor. Loyalists These Legions remained loyal to the Emperor during the Horus Heresy. They were subsequently split up into smaller Chapters, one of which retained the name of the original Legion. Traitors These Legions sided with Horus and the forces of Chaos in the Horus Heresy. After their defeat they fled into the Eye of Terror becoming the Chaos Space Marines. Note - the Traitor Legions' homeworlds were later destroyed. Unknown There are two other First Founding Legions, of which all records are apparently lost or destroyed. These are thought to have been intentionally left unknown by the Warhammer 40,000 developers and are currently reserved for later use. A popular misconception among 40K fans is that the Grey Knights Chapter and Legion of the Damned are the two missing First Founding Legions. In fact, the Grey Knights originated from the Second Founding (though the origins of their gene-seed are unknown), and the Legion of the Damned are from the famous Cursed Founding. Specifics on the Cursed Founding have been lost in the Imperium's history, as it followed closely behind the disastrous Age of Apostasy. Later Foundings After the Horus Heresy, it was determined that the Legions were too powerful to be controlled by one man, and they were broken up into Chapters. Subsequently, the Imperium created new Chapters of Space Marines, using gene-seed sampled from existing ones. Many of these successor Chapters still keep the memory of their progenitor Legion or Chapter, and maintain their methods of operation and battle. Examples of Successor Chapters include: * Angels of Vengeance * Astral Claws: a Chapter led into Chaos by their traitorous Chapter Master, igniting the Badab War. They currently form a group of rebel Marines known as the Red Corsairs, who ruthlessly attack supply lines in the name of Chaos. * Black Dragons * Black Templars * Blood Ravens * Crimson Fists * Deathwatch * Doom Eagles * Emperor's Shadows: A Chapter formed from gene-seed recovered from the bodies of loyal Emperor's Children Marines after the massacre of Istvaan III * Executioners * Fire Hawks * Flesh Tearers * Heralds of Vengeance * Howling Griffons * Lamenters: an unfortunate Chapter who fought on the losing side in the Badab War, before being devastated by the Tyranids. * Mantis Legion * Marines Errant * Marines Malevolent * Raptors: Successors of the Raven Guard who specialize in jungle warfare. * Relictors: a radical Chapter that utilises the weapons of Chaos to destroy the minions of Chaos themselves. This brings them into conflict with the Inquisition but ironically also finds them favour with radical Inquisitors. * Scythes of the Emperor: a Chapter of Space Marines who were all but destroyed by the Tyranids. Their armor was black and yellow, with a yellow scythe symbol on the shoulder panels. * Sons of Deliverance * Sons of Guilliman: A Chapter that originally was a part of the Ultramarines. * Sons of Medax: A third-founding successor chapter to the Ultramarines with a reliance on Librarians in the chatper command structure * Scions of Dorn * Steel Cobras * Storm Dragons: A chapter specialising in combining deadly stealth tactics with devastating firepower. * Storm Lords * Subjugators * Vultures * White Consuls * Iron Snakes: A newer Chapter of Space Marines created by novelist Dan Abnett For a list of the Space Marine Chapters see Space Marine Chapters Space Marines in Dawn of War The Space Marines are a central army in Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War, and the only one playable in the Single-Player Campaign. Their army has few disadvantages, and is very balanced overall. Infantry Units * Servitor The basic building unit for the Space Marines. A Servitor is a lobotomized human usually with his limbs replaced by various tools for whatever task he is programmed to do. * Scout Squad **''Size:'' Anything from 2 to 4 **''Weapons:'' Varies. Commonly either a Bolter, or a Bolt Pistol and Combat Knife **''Upgrades:'' Can be equipped with Sniper Rifles. In certain situations, they can also be equipped with Shotguns, Plasma Guns, Heavy Bolters and Rocket Launchers. It has also been rumored that some Scout units have been equipped with a portable Autocannon. * Tactical Marine Squad **''Size:'' 10 **''Weapons:'' Bolters and Combat Knives **''Upgrades:'' Heavy Bolters, Flamers, Plasma Guns, Rocket Launchers, Veteran Sergeant * Assault Marine Squad **''Initial Size:'' 4 **''Full Size:'' 10 **''Weapons:'' Bolt Pistols and Chainswords **''Upgrades:'' Melta Bombs, Veteran Sergeant. * Terminator Squad **''Initial Size:'' 4 **''Full Size:'' 8 **''Weapons:'' Storm Bolters and Power Fists **''Upgrades:'' Two Terminators can be upgraded to carry Heavy Flamers or Assault Cannons. * Assault Terminator Squad **''Initial Size:'' 4 **''Full Size:'' 8 **''Weapons:'' Thunder Hammers and Storm Shields Vehicle Units * Rhino APC **''Weapons:'' None **''Upgrades:'' Smoke Launchers * Whirlwind Missile Launcher **''Weapons:'' Whirlwind Missile Launcher **''Upgrades:'' None * Land Speeder **''Weapons:'' Storm Bolter and Twin-linked Assault Cannon **''Upgrades:'' None * Dreadnought **''Weapons:'' Heavy Flamer and Dreadnought Close Combat Weapon arms **''Upgrades:'' One arm may be replaced with an Assault Cannon or Twin-linked Lascannons. * Hellfire Dreadnought **''Weapons:'' Assault Cannon and Missile Launcher **''Upgrades:'' Assault Cannon may be replaced with Twin-Linked Lascannons * Predator Tank **''Weapons:'' Autocannon and sponsoon-mounted Heavy Bolters **''Upgrades:'' Autocannon may be replaced by Twin-Linked Lascannons. Both Heavy Bolters may be upgraded to Lascannons. * Land Raider **''Weapons:'' Twin-linked Heavy Bolters and sponson-mounted Twin-linked Lascannons. **''Upgrades:'' None Hero Units * Force Commander -- The Space Marine Force Commander is patterned after Captain Gabriel Angelos, Commander of the 3rd Company of the Blood Ravens chapter, during his final confrontation with the Daemon Prince Sindri. He is armed with a Bolt Pistol and a Daemonhammer, a weapon normally used only by the Ordo Malleus. * Librarian -- The Space Marine Librarian is based off the Librarian Isador of the Blood Ravens. * Apothecary -- Up to four Apothecaries may be created and attached to Tactical, Scout, Terminator, or Assault Terminator squads, where they increase the rate of regeneration for all soldiers nearby. Structures * Space Marine HQ -- Central building of every base. Produces Servitors and Scout Squads. It can be upgraded to a Stronghold, then to a Fortress, increasing the weapons, upgrades, and abilities available to the army. * Chapel-Barracks -- Primary Infantry Building. Creates Tactical Marine Squads, Assault Marine Squads, Terminator Squads, and Assault Terminator Squads, as well as the Force Commander. Researches Frag Grenades and Melta Bombs after Armory is built. Terminators can also use the Chapel-Barracks to teleport anywhere onto the battlefield. * Armory -- Requires the Chapel-Barracks. Allows Space Marines to carry special and heavy weapons into battle, and researches upgrades. * Heavy Bolter Turret -- Base Defense. Can be upgraded to a dual Missile Launcher. * Machine Cult -- A Landing Pad to drop vehicles off on. Is used to create Rhinos, Land Speeders, Dreadnoughts, Hellfire Dreadnoughts, Whirlwinds, Predators, and Land Raiders. * Sacred Artifact -- Requires upgrade to Stronghold. Produces Apothecaries and the Librarian, and researches upgrades and abilities for your Hero Units. * Orbital Relay -- Provides access to Terminators, and the Force Commander's Orbital Bombardment ability. Can produce Tactical Squads, Dreadnoughts, and Hellfire Dreadnoughts, which can then be dropped directly onto the battlefield in Drop Pods. Infantry squads and Dreadnoughts can also enter the Orbital Relay and be dropped anywhere on the battlefield. Category:Adepts External links Bolter and Chainsword - Space Marines discussion board Liber Astartes - Space Marine chapter listings